


Are You Alright?

by Starklyy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starklyy/pseuds/Starklyy
Summary: Prompt from Twokinkybeans: "Shit kid, I didn't see you. are you alright?"Peter had a bad day, Tony comforts him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Are You Alright?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoKinkyBeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/gifts).



> set like... right after homecoming? Not dating -yet

Tony was working in his lab, waiting for Peter.  
  
After the events with the Vulture guy, Tony decided he should spend more time with Peter, making his internship official, and suggesting Peter come work in his Lab once or twice a week. Peter was pretty pleased to be working in the Lab of his hero and having somewhere to make his webs without someone seeing.  
  
They'd work together. Tony would listen as Peter rambled on and on about school and patrols, keeping a keen ear out for anything that could be dangerous, not wanting a repeat of the events surrounding Peter's homecoming.

  
Peter was set to arrive any minute, but Tony didn't stop working. He never had to. Since they'd started working together Peter had always entered the Lab with a bounce in his step, shouting "Hey, Mr Stark!" from the elevator and getting straight to talking about his day or Tony's project. Peter always announced himself when he arrived, unable to resist his excitement.  
  
Tony thought he vaguely heard something in the area of the elevator, but it was probably nothing. Not many people had access to his Lab and Peter was pretty easy to hear.   
  
Tony put in the final screw on his project, picking it up to place it on the other table, but turning around he was met with the sight of a person a few feet away. He yelped and dropped his work with a clang.

  
Peter looked up at him in surprise at the sound, before looking down at his feet.  
  
"Shit kid, I didn't see you," Tony paused. Peter just stood there, silently, curled in on himself a little. Face down. "Are you alright?" Tony asked.  
  
"Mhm." Peter made a non-committal noise, still not looking at him.  
  
Tony paused. He walked closer to Peter. "Pete?" He held his hand out to put on Peter's shoulder, hesitated, before following through. "What's wrong?"  
  
Peter looked at the hand on his shoulder, eyebrows scrunched up. "It's nothing." He mumbled.  
  
"Peter." Tony said in an authoritative voice, not speaking until Peter looked at him, softening his tone instantly, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I-" Peter's blank face crumpled, voice and lips trembling. "I just. I had a bad day. I got bumped into at lunch and dropped all my food so was hungry, then a classmate was kinda being a dick," Tony gave a surprised look. He hadn't heard Peter swear before. "And other people joined in, and they called me names and made fun of me for my crush-" Peter blushed and stopped talking for a second, eyes wide. "And people were loud and the lights were too bright and I got cold and-" He seemed to hope rambling at the speed of light would make Tony forget the crush comment.  
  
"Peter."  
  
"Mhm?" Peter stopped rambling.  
  
Tony's hand rubbed at Peter's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had a bad day."  
Peter looked like he was about to cry at those words.

  
"Hey. I've got an idea."  
  
Peter looked curious.  
  
"Why don't we go watch movies upstairs? You can show me some of your favourites, so I'll understand all your pop culture references."  
  
Peter was surprised. "Uh. Movies? Are you-?"  
  
"I'm sure. C'mon. It'll make you feel better. Turn off your brain for a while."

  
  
Peter hadn't been up to the penthouse before, so his confusion was understandable.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Peter hesitated in the doorway as Tony went to the couch, moving pillows, "What do you want to watch? What's your favourite?" Tony asked.  
  
"Uh. I like Treasure Planet, I guess?"   
  
Tony repeated the info to Friday, a projector screen coming down in front of the couch, Treasure Planet on the screen. Sitting down, he gave Peter a look, gesturing next to himself.  
  
Peter sat down, placing some space between him and Tony.   
  
Tony rolled his eyes and placed his hand back on Peter's shoulder, tugging him closer until they were pressed against each other. Cuddled up on the couch.  
  
Peter became visibly calmer as they sat watching the movie. His eyes dried, and his breathing became steady, but he blushed at his position.  
  
His cheek was resting on Tony's chest, arms up, clinging to Tony's shirt.   
He kept making quick glances up at Tony from the corner of his eye, smiling at him when he thought he wasn't looking. He'd never been this close to Tony before and he loved it.

  
  
"So." Tony started in a casual tone. "Who's your crush?"   
  
Peter went red.


End file.
